Little Red Riding Hood
by Soddin' Llamaz
Summary: Ikuto ignored her, leaning closer and closer until his lips were centimetres away from Amu’s ear. “What do you think I’m going to do?” he whispered. Amuto! :D


**Naa-Chan: HIIII! This is Llama Number 1, A.K.A. Naa-Chan :) (strawberriebubbles). This is our first fanfic on this account so please be nice!**

**CC: Hi. T_____T **

**Naa-Chan: THIS IS MY PET, IKUTO. WAVE TO THE COMPUTER SCREEN HUNNIE! :3**

**Ikuto: -smiles weakly- -waves- Ya know, it'd be easier to wave if I didn't have this big ol' chain on my hand…**

**Naa-Chan: But REMEMBER? The last time I let you off your chain you tried to run away! =D**

**Ikuto: ...**

**CC: ...**

**Naa-Chan: -grins- Disclaimers, Amu-Chan?**

**Amu: **Soddin' Llamaz **do not own Shugo Chara… or Little Red Riding Hood. :D**

**CC: Let's get on with the story. :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

Her feet pounded against the hard earth, barely avoiding the tree roots that were spread out before her. Her pursuer, the one who bit, chased after her, stealthily weaving through the forest.

Amu quickly glanced over her shoulder. Any moment now, he would catch up, and then-

"Ah!" Amu squeaked as she tripped over a pebble and face-planted into the earth. "No! Damn it!"

"Hmm? I hope you're not cursing _me_…"

And he was there in all his splendid- err, _horrible_- ear-biting glory. The weak light peeked through the forest canopy and bounced off his hair, surrounding him in an unearthly blue light.

"S-Stay away!" Amu shrilled, waving her basket of goodies around like a weapon. "I have…doughnuts! I have doughnuts and I'm not afraid to use them!"

The blue-haired man merely smirked and casually leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"What are you going to do? Use them as handcuffs?" He teased. "Sorry, but I don't think they'll hold."

Amu's face burned with embarrassment and anger. She suddenly had the urge to throw something at that _jerk's_ smirking face. Who was he, anyway? What kind of person randomly followed you through the woods and attempted to bite your ear while you delivered goods to your granny? Amu shivered at the thought.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Amu said, holding her basket in front of her like a shield. "Why did you start following me around? Who _are_ you, anyway?" _Why did you attempt to bite my ear?_ was the unasked question.

"Yo mama!" he snickered.

Amu held up a loaf of banana bread threateningly.

Ikuto rolled his eyes as if to say, _Oh how threatening. Look, I'm absolutely terrified._

"I'm Tsukyomi Ikuto. And…I have my reasons," he said mysteriously.

Amu scoffed and looked away. The indignation quickly turned to shock as Ikuto sauntered forward and leaned down so that they were face to face.

Amu could feel her face heating up again as she stammered, "U-Um, what are you…"

Ikuto ignored her, leaning closer and closer until his lips were centimetres away from Amu's ear.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he whispered.

"U-um…" Amu felt strangely lightheaded as Ikuto's breath fanned out over her hair. Was it just her, or were they in the Sahara?

"I'm going to…" Ikuto murmured, barely audible, "…take you home. I think you sprained your ankle."

He suddenly leaned back and Amu let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. While Ikuto pried the basket of goodies out of her grip and threaded his arm through the handle, Amu sat on the ground, breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over.

With a flourish, Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style as if she was as light as a feather and started on the path that wound around several willows and eventually led them to a clearing with a very fancy cottage.

"You're heavier than you look, you know," Ikuto commented, peering at Amu out of the corner of his eye. Only then did Ikuto's words sink in.

"Wait!" Amu huffed. "How do you know where I live?! You didn't answer all my questions before! Put me down!" She flushed even darker as she said, "A-and I'm not fat!"

Ikuto just chuckled and stepped up to the front porch of the cottage. He shifted the still squirming Amu in his arms so he could knock properly.

"Let's just say I've known you for a long time. Oh, here comes your…grandma?"

Amu couldn't concentrate on Ikuto as Tsumugu flung open the door and took in the sight of Amu being carried in some random stranger's arms, slightly out of breath, and with a swollen ankle.

T minus three…two…one…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AMU?! WHY ARE CARRYING HER?! WHY ARE YOU _TOUCHING_ HER?! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY BABY GIRL, **NO ONE**! I CAN'T STAND YOU PERVERTS, LURKING AROUND IN THE FOREST, CHASING INNOCENT GIRLS AROUND AND THEN ACTING THE NICE GUY AND TAKING HER HOME- HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE MY AMU LIVED?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE _I _LIVE?! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A STALKER, AREN'T YOU! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! JUST BECAUSE I KILLED THAT GOLDFISH IN GRADE THREE, KARMA DECIDED TO GET ME BACK! NOW SOMEONE'S GOING TO STALK ME!" Tsumugu gasped, took his first breath after his rant and continued on, "OH! I BET YOU'RE GOING TO STALK _AMU_! WELL! I WON'T LET YOU! I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT AMU DOWN RIGHT NOW, WHOEVER YOU ARE! AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Amu and Ikuto both stared at Tsumugu with their mouths hanging open slightly. Ikuto's arms were limp and Amu nearly fell, but he caught himself in time and let her down gently.

He handed the basket and a red hooded cloak that Amu hadn't noticed before to the still shell-shocked Amu and whispered, "In response to your earlier question…your hood slipped off after you crossed that river. I was trying to return it to you, but of course, you freaked out and thought I was _stalking _you…"

For the umpteenth time that day, Amu blushed.

"And then, when I finally caught up, I tripped on a root…and that's why I accidentally bit your ear. Again, you misunderstood before I could explain…Anyways, see you around, shorty."

Amu opened her mouth to retort, but Ikuto had already turned on his heel and was strolling away, whistling. Tsumugu unleashed the full extent of his (her?) granny power, smothering Amu with his cheap perfume and the smell of burnt gingerbread.

By the time Amu had pried herself away, Ikuto had already disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**Naa-chan: Review, ne? It can grant you WISHES! (And if that didn't convince you… REVIEWING MEANS IKUTO WILL MAGICALLY APPEAR IN YOUR ROOM! AND HE'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU…ANYYYYTHINGGGGG…XD)**

**Ikuto: Yeah…ANYTHINGGG…wait- what?!**


End file.
